Anormal
by Naklie Robsten
Summary: Allí en la banca vacia estaba… ¡Bah! ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Seguro que todos se esta preguntando que mierda hago narrando una novela, bueno, les contaré. ¡Pero tendrán que darle click aquí! ¡Sí, en el linck de letras azules para saber lo que pasa en la secuela de Un crepúsculo para nada normal! Me despido: Naklie González. ExB
1. Prólogo

**Anormal**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer _y _Naklie González—yo— pertenece _a su mamá, pero está en su étapa de rebelde así que por eso está narrando esto :)

**Summary: **Allí en la banca vacia estaba… ¡Bah! ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Seguro que todos se esta preguntando que mierda hago narrando una novela, bueno, les contaré. ¡Pero tendrán que darle click aquí! ¡Sí, en el linck de letras azules para saber lo que pasa en la secuela de Un crepúsculo para nada normal! Me despido: Naklie González. ExB. VxH. OoC.

**Prólogo: **_¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?_

_Naklie's POV_

_¡No me jodan! Debo estar soñando,_ pensé mientras veía el trasero de Edward Cullen en toda su gloria. ¡Pero no sean mal pensadas! Él aún conserva sus pantalones, lástima. Se preguntaran por qué yo soy la suertuda que ve su trasero, cuando ustedes sólo pueden ver de lejos el de Robert Pattinson –que también es una obra de arte –. Bien, les contaré:

**FlashBack **

**(Hace unos minutos)**

—Naklie, ¿qué es eso?—mi amiga María preguntó mirándo un envoltorio de Chookies que estaba encima de mi escritorio. Le rodé los ojos.

— ¿Un envoltorio, quizás?—sí, estaba siendo sarcástica, sabía que María no me había hecho nada, pero el imbécil de mi hermano había estado escuchando su estúpida música. ¿Qué no podía ser más refinado y escuchar "A Thousand Years"? Suspiré mientras veía mi pared, encontrandome con el Poster del cuerisimo de Robert Pattinson. Admitamoslo, es un ángel seductor que invita a pecar…

—No—María me miró exasperada, era de esperarse, ella sólo quería venir a ver como me estaba llendo con mis Fics y a preguntarme si quería ayuda, y lo que se encuentra es una jodida envoltura de Chookies—, hablo de lo que está atrás de la envoltura.

Me paré de mi cama morada y fije mi vista en el escritorio, no había nada raro, pero…

— ¡MARÍA!—el grito de la mamá de la susodicha nos alertó y esta se puso sus converses rápidamente.

—Hora de comer. —canturreó. Le entrecerré los ojos.

— ¿Me dejas por unos pinches chilaquiles?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí.

Y después salió del cuarto sin mirar atrás. ¡Que amiga!

Puse los ojos en blanco y volteé a el escritorio otra vez. ¿Qué diablos? Allí, justo detrás del envoltorio estaba una hoja blanca. Miré confundida el papel y leí lo que estaba escrito allí con letras de revista estilo TvNotas:

_A tu universo preferido irás…_

_Y quizás algún día volverás…_

_No sin antes el hechizo terminar…_

Y después todo se volvió negro.

**Fin del FlashBack**

Así que por eso estaba aquí, mirando como babosa que ve el sol por primera vez el trasero de Edward Cullen, mientras él caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con ese andar que tiene, tan malditamente propio de él…

Esperen, ¿cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí?

¿Qué hago?

Dios, dime algo, y mandame a la estúpida de consciencia, no importa…

_¡No soy estúpida!_

Oh, gracias a todo lo bueno que estas ahí. Ahora dime qué diablos pasa.

_Según mis calculos estamos en otra dimensión, donde tú puedes ver sin que nadie te vea._

¿Cómo los Fantasmas de Scrooge?

_Algo así… Lo olvidé, no estamos en la dimensión "Crepúsculo", estamos…_

Entonces, vi a Bella Swan acercarcele a Edward, sonriendo con pícardia y colgandosele del cuello.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más privado? [1]—esas palabras son conocidas…

Edward sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que haces que babees….

—Vamos…

No lo puedo creer. Estamos en….

_En la dimensión de la secuela de tu fic, _consciencia dijo.

**Continuará….**

**.**

**[1] : **Frase que dice Bella en "Un crepúsculo para nada normal" chapter 2

**.**

**[N. de la A.]**

_¡Pobre Naklie! Recien a llegado a una dimensión paralela y ya siente que se va a desmayar, jaja. Por otra parte les diré que Habrá Edward's and Bella's POV en los lemmons, y Naklie Sólo narrará las partes que no los contengan :) No queremos traumarla, ya saben. ¿Qué les pareció? Próximo capítulo Edward's and Naklie's POV_

**Nombre de el siguiente capí: **Bella descubrió que soy un vampiro, ¿qué hago?

**Adelanto:**

NAKLIE'S POV

Soy tan buena, Bella descubrirá que Edward es vampiro, le escribiré unos buenos consejos…

EDWARD'S POV:

**Consejos para que tu novia no salga corriendo despavorida cuando sepa que eres vampiro:**

**1. —Dile que la amas y que su sangre huele a jabalíes…**

**2. —…**

…

_¿Les gusto?_

_Un saludo:_

**Naklie G.**


	2. Lista de Estúpideces

**Anormal **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a _Stephenie Meyer _y _Naklie González—yo— pertenece _a su mamá, pero está en su étapa de rebelde así que por eso está narrando esto :)

**Summary: **Allí en la banca vacia estaba… ¡Bah! ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Seguro que todos se esta preguntando que mierda hago narrando una novela, bueno, les contaré. ¡Pero tendrán que darle click aquí! ¡Sí, en el linck de letras azules para saber lo que pasa en la secuela de Un crepúsculo para nada normal! Me despido: Naklie González. ExB. VxH. OoC. AU. Parody, Romance y muchooo humor.

**.**

"Soy alguien normal,

Que puedes ver todos los días,

Que desnudas en tu cama

Con cada grito de pasión

Que inunda tu cuerpo,

Me miras, yo te miro

Y nos damos cuenta de que nos pertenecemos

Te amo, tú me amas

Y nos entregamos el uno al otro

Mientras nos vemos a los ojos"

Autor Anónimo

**.**

**Capítulo 2: **Lista de Estúpideces

NAKLIE'S POV

"_Oh, Edward siiiii"._

"_Diablos, Bella, te gusta"_

"_Sí, bebé, más rápido"_

"_Ummm,tan mojada y estrecha"_

Agarrenme, por favor, voy a vomitar. O sea, sí, eh escrito cosas pervertidas de estos dos, pero, ¡joder!, escucharlo no es nada bonito. _Tú tranqui, Naklie, sólo imágina que eres tú y no Bella… _Ok, eso es guarro. Me encontraba donde estaba hace unos minutos, la diferencia era que ahora estaba escuchando como Edward y Bella follaban como conejos en el armario.

_Sólo has lo que tu corazón te diga, ¡cualquier estúpidez, de todos modos no estas en tu dimención!, _consciencia dijo. Negando con la cabeza pensé:

Siempre había querido besuquear a Edward….

_No, eso no, ya se, ¡podemos ir con Jacob!_

¡No que asco! Sabes, consci, que ese perro nunca me cayó bien,,,

_¡Ya sé! Bella está a punto de descubrir que Edward es vampiro, ¿no?_

Sí, consci…

_Y lo hará en Port Ángeles…_

¿Si ya te sabes la trama entonces para qué me preguntas?

_Es divertido joderte… Cómo sea. Este es el plan: Tú, Naklie, harás una lista para Eddie no se ponga nervioso como en Port Ángeles y quiera mandar a Bella con un psiquíatrico amigo de Carlisle…._

Era la primera vez que pensaba esto; pero consciencia tenía razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Soy tan buena, Bella descubrirá que Edward es vampiro, le escribiré unos buenos consejos…

Bueno, hay que pensar con la cabeza fría, no con el insulso cerebro de una twilighter.

Bien, comencé a escribir –obviamente ya me había alejado de esos dos "conejos" y ahora estaba en el bosque – y pronto las ideas llegaron….

Oh, sí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

EDWARD'S POV:

Estaba en medio del pasillo, ella me había dicho que la esparara ahí, se iba a salir de clase…No tenía idea, pero sabía que se acercaba algo bueno….

De pronto sentí unos latidos de corazón y una brasitos alrededor de mi cuello. Baje la vista y me encontré a Bella sonriendo pícaramente. Oh, sí… conozco esa sonrisa…

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a un lugar más privado?—sonrió recordando las palabras que ya hacía más de unos meses me había dicho…

Sonreí torcidamente.

—Vamos. —dije. Tomé su mano y nos dirigimos al armario – siempre había sido el lugar favorito de Bella para hacerlo en la escuela. Ella tiene un fetiche, ¿y quién soy yo para no cumplirle sus fantasías? Ella me tomó de la zolapa de la camisa y sonrió mientras hacía que me sentara en la silla. No haría lo que creía que haría…

Pero lo hizo.

Tomó mis pantalones – obligandome a alzar las caderas – y los bajó de un tirón junto con mis bóxers.

Después se quedó conteplendo mi erección lamiéndose los labios. Que excitante. Pero se estaba tardando demasiado.

—Bella… Por favor…—gemí y ella sonrió.

Rozó la vena que se marcaba y mi cabeza se fue hacía atrás mientras gruñí.

En un moviento rápido le dio una lamida a mi glande, llevándose mi liquido pre-seminal y gimiendo conmigo ante la sensación. Rodeé mi glande con su boca y succiono despacio, haciendo que rodara los ojos de placer.

—Hmmm—murmuré perdido en el placer—. Mírame— casi ordené y ella alzó la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas. Gruñí—. Quiero que me mires mientras me comes la polla, Bella.

—Sí.— Colocó una mano encima de mi cabeza, recogiendo un poco mi pelo. Ella enseguida obedeció.

Mi miembro palpitaba en su boca y Bella rozó sus dientes suavemente por mi piel, haciéndome sisear y que se apretara mi agarre en su pelo, tirando un poco. Ella amazó mis testículos, lo que hizo que gimiera y rodara los ojos. Mis caderas se empezaron a mover por si solas.

Aceleró sus movimientos, mientras veía mi cara distorsionada por el placer. Mi mandíbula estaba apretada, mi boca abierta y mis ojos nublados de deseo. Sentí como mi orgasmo llegaba inminente, sintiendo que me descargaba completamente en la dulce garganta de Bella. Delicioso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Oh, Edward siiiii. —Bella chilló mientras yo me adentraba furiosamente en ella. Se retorcía y decía í con orgullo, me agradaba saber que yo era el que provocaba eso.

—Diablos, Bella, te gusta. —jadeé de placer mientras sentía el sexo de Bella succionarme deliciosamente mientras mordía sus pezones.

—Sí, bebé, más rápido. —Gimió y enseguida aumente el ritmo, perdido en las sensaciones que ella probocaba en mi.

—Ummm,tan mojada y estrecha—gemí rodando los ojos y sintiendo como Bella tomaba mi cabello y lo jalaba intentando que no separara mi cara de sus pechos—. Estás a punto de lle-gar, hermosa, puedo sentir tu sexo succionarme.

El que le hablara sució pareció ser el detonante, ya que ella arqueó la espalda,cerro sus ojos y abrió los labios formando una estupenda "O".

—Hmm… sí… Oh, Dios…. ¡EDWARD!

No pudo más y sentí como sus jugos escurrían por sus muslos y mi polla.

Di las últimas embestidas y regué mi semilla dentro de Bella. Unos segundos después ella coloco su frente con la mía y me sonrió cansada.

—Ha sido perfecto, como siempre, amor. —me sonrió mientras comenzaba a vestirse. Sonreí mientras me ponía los jeans y también la camisa.

—Me tengo que ir—comenté enfurruñado por ir a trigonometría mientras salíamos del armario del conserje—. Te amo.

Ella sonrió.

—Yo también te amo.

Me dio un beso y se fue. Sonreí como tonto enamorado y me dirigí a mi casillero para ir por mi libro que no-necesitaba de trigonometría. Entonces, un papel azul calló de ahí, lo vi y rezaba en la portada: _"Leelo"._

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a leer:

**Consejos para que tu novia no salga corriendo despavorida cuando sepa que eres vampiro:**

**1. —Dile que la amas y que su sangre huele a jabalíes…**

**2. —No metas a Anne Rice en la conversación, arruina el momento.**

**3. —Tampoco el libro "Entrevista con el Vampiro". Odio decirlo, pero nunca me gusto.**

**4. —Si estás en un momento en que no sabes que decir, para romper el hielo siempre di "Ok, esto es incómodo".**

**5. —Cuando ella te pregunte si te "desintegras" bajo el sol, NO te rías y ni comentes sarcasticamente "Ya lo creo", harás sentir a la chica incómoda.**

**6. —Antes que nada, di que eres vegetariano.**

**7. —No tengas sexo en el auto como reconciliación, eso mola, amigo.**

**8. —Dile a Alice que te prepare un Picnic y la invitas al prado, entonces puedes tener sexo de reconciliación.**

**¡Sigue estos consejos y no terminarás con un florero en la cabeza! =D**

_¿Qué diablos?_

Leí la nota por lo menos siete veces más antes de darme cuenta de que _en realidad _eso estaba escrito ahí, pero, ¿por qué? Y, como si fuera magía, otra nota calló de mi casillero. Leí.

**P.D.: No te preocupes, Eddie, nadie hablará sobre esto.**

Sólo había dos personas que me decían "Eddie", el imbécil de Emmett – del cual puedo creer que esas estúpideces que estan escritas en la carta sean de él – y Bella. Y no creo que sea Bella. Suspiré otra vez.

No le diría nada a Emmett, a pesar de todo la ideas eran buenas.

Rodé los ojos ante mi tonto pensamiento.

De verdad que iba de mal en peor.

**Continuará….**

**.**

**[N. de la A]**

Jajaja. Ojalá les haya gustado el _Edward's And Naklie's POV, Quizás haya uno de Bella, pero no sé _

_Todo Crepúsculo _

**Así que Bella descubrirá que Edward es un vampiro, ¿eh? ¿Qué crees que pase?**

**Nombre del siguiente capítulo: **Vampírin, Vampirín, ¡estás descubierto! (_Edward's POV)_

**Adelanto:**

— _¿Estás diciendome que eres un vampiro?—preguntó Bella burlonamente._

_Suspiré frustrado al ver que no me creía._

—_Sí._

— _¿Cómo 'Vampire Diaries'?—sonrió—. Esas son unas mierdas._

**.**

**.**

¡Nos leemos!

**Naklie Robsten**

**P.D.: **Entre más Reviews haíga más rápido la autora actualizará, ¡aunque presiento que a Naklie no le gustará que tarde, de todos modos! Un saludín.

**Dirección de mi Blog: **arumy2253330 . blogspot . com

**Naklie Robsten**


End file.
